videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Deep Reaches of Space
'''The Deep Reaches of Space '''is a 2011 MMO space game that mainly emphasizes the open-world aspect of a game. It has a huge map size (it takes about 48 hours to cross the whole map in hyperdrive) and up to 600 players and 50 factions at a time (less in the past). It receives weekly updates and map expansions. Servers An MMO must have servers. The Deep Reaches of Space can store about 500 servers (original) 10000 servers (current). Each server has a procedurally generated group of solar systems. It also will procedurally generate any hostile CPU ships and space debris (so an asteroid can be called Palmtree while a ruined ship can be called Paper). Overall, some servers could be unstably flooded which is why you can choose either the top least flooded, the middle, or the top most flooded servers. It will procedurally generate crew names, statistics, etc. Planets Hospitability Planets vary in climate, atmosphere, and organisms. Some planets may be extremely hot. Too hot or cold planets will not have any organisms.Thin atmospheres cannot have creatures, while thick atmospheres will have few. Atmospheric pressure will affect the heat of the planet.No oxygen = no life. Little oxygen = little life. Good oxygen = good life. Too much oxygen = no life.Toxic planets will not have much wildlife, but will still do anyway. Planets with too much oxygen will not have wildlife. Planets that are too hot will cause the ship to start overheating. Too much overheat can lead to an exploding ship. Planets with too high of atmosphere will cause the ship to be more vulnerable to overheat. If a planet has a good atmospheric balance (nitrogen and oxygen, as well as good atmospheric pressure and heat) then it will support many friendly organisms. It will also contain water and edible food for survival. It is also suggested to have a good amount of gravity as well, as gravity sickness is present ingame (which like other diseases, will cause the affected person to do things slower than normal) Climate Tides and realistic wind and cloud systems are present in this game, as well as pollen. It also has realistic climate types (deserts are VERY unlikely to have a storm developed and are usually found in subtropical areas. Polar deserts are the same thing, but they are located in the poles and are more whitish than regular deserts. Also in the poles are snowy biomes and ice sheets as well as icebergs located away from polar land. In between the frigid and subtropical zone is the temperate zone, which contains grasslands, temperate rainforests, temperate forests, and alot more common biomes. In the subtropical zone, coastal biomes compose most of the borderlines of the lands, grasslands and subtropical forests mostly cover the mainland. However, some tropical rainforests and other tropical biomes live here. Savannas are endemic to the subtropical regions and tropical regions and forests are most abundant in the subtropical zone. In the tropical zone, it is mostly jungles, tropical forests, tropical rainforests and other tropical biomes. If a planet is not hospitable, it will just be a barren wasteland. Weather Systems Nonhospitable planets will have alot of meteors (thin atmosphere) volcanic eruptions (too hot) blizzards (too cold, humid) acid rain (too toxic) Frigid Zone Hospitable planets have a very wide range of climate systems. The polar deserts have almost nothing at all, just sunniness, snow biomes have mostly snowstorms, ice sheets vary from snow, sunniness, and overcast. Temperate Zone * Grasslands will have mixed climates. * Temperate rainforests will not snow and will rain most of the time. * Temperate forests have similar climates to grasslands. * Cherry blossom biomes are slightly more likely to snow. * Volcanic biomes have volcanic eruptions and sunniness. * Mountain biomes will have no climate at their ice caps, but will be snowing beneath. * Other biomes will be the same climate as real life. * Caves have the same climates as the biome around them. * Lakes have the same climates as the biome around them. * Other landmarks will have same climates as the biome around them (unless they are in between two biomes, which will cause two climates in both sides) Subtropical Zone * Savannas will rain quite a lot. * Deserts will not rain at all (except in extremely few occasions) * Coastal biomes will often be the main targets of rainstorms * Subtropical forests will have slightly sunnier climates than temperate forests Tropical Zone * Jungles will rain alot. * Tropical rainforests will rain 24/7 except in few occasions. * Tropical forests are slightly sunnier than subtropical forests * Tropical deserts will have no rain at all. * Tropical savannas will have more rain. Tracking Weather Using your ship's weather tracker (if any) or a Portable Tracker, you can predict future events (higher pressure is more sunnier, lower pressure has a higher chance of storms, wind shear will often create alot of tornadoes, little wind shear is profitable for hurricanes, high cloud cover is unreliable, as it may or may not preshadow a storm, precipitation tracker, and much more. The intensity scale is from blue to green to yellow to red to magenta to maroon to black) Preset Planets A server must always have a hospitable planet in the center. Ships There are about 700 turrets for your ship and about 4000 ship parts total for ship customization. Ship naming is also allowed.